Timeless
by Childish Sadism
Summary: You are my past, my present and my future. All that I was, all that I am, and all that I will become is thanks to you. It is only fair that I get to keep you.


Secret Santa event, prompt was Sweet Devil

Warnings: child abuse, bit of gore, and some other crap.

* * *

A frozen waste land. That was all that Alfred could see in front of him. A never ending sea of frozen demons covered in snow and darkness. The ground underneath him was ice, and what was keeping him in place too, his body swallowed as if he had been swallowed by a gluttonous monster. He couldn't remember how long he had been here, trapped in a never ending 'slumber'. He couldn't remember how he came to be like this, or who he was before this. Maybe he had been a human? Or maybe hew as born here in hell.

The past mattered little to nothing to him. Eternity was timeless and the past, the present and the future were nothing but heavy brush strokes on the canvas that was their existence. He was not bound by time anymore. Maybe he had been stuck in hell for only a day, for all he knew maybe just an hour.

The dark haired demon glanced around him, trying to see as much as he could with his head frozen in place, but there was truly nothing for him to see. Once in a while, he could see a demon breaking free, tearing away from the icy prison and flying away and into the nothingness. One day, he was going to do the same. he was going to break free and run as far away as possible from this place. He never wanted to see ice in his life, never again.

Freedom, that's all that he wanted. That is all he wished for. He could feel his body twitching and trying to break free, but it did nothing. He would thrash for hours to no end, trying to break free, or to just create a dent on the ice that would show him that he was capable of breaking free, but that never happened.

Maybe he was waiting for his turn, it could be that demons woke up according to how long they had been here, maybe, or maybe he was waiting for a sign, that could be too although it was highly unlikely for that to happen. There was nothing around him, just a frozen desert with frozen demons. It was no wonder why it took them so long to wake up, how could they? What were they looking forward to? Maybe after this, all they had to do was face true death, the holy punishment dark beings like them deserved. Or so they were told.

Alfred just wanted to know, he just wished to be able to move and reach the far away darkness. He was driving himself mad, wishing for even true death if it meant getting free. He wanted to scream, struggle, anything!

It was during one of his mental struggles that he saw it. A bright light that was shattering the darkness and was falling from the sky. The light was warm, even though he was so far away he could feel the warmth that it was emitting. The bright ball of light was breaking through the darkness around him, blinking and almost calling for him.

No, it was calling for him. Alfred could feel it, a deep sadness that he couldn't explain. He wanted it. He wanted to touch it and hold it in his hands. He felt himself taking a step then, his hands trying to reach from the light but being unable to. It was then that he realized he was free, but he wasn't excited about it, like he thought he would. No, he wanted to reach that light.

The demon spread open his wings, stretching his body before flying towards the direction the light was falling. He moved as fast as he could, his once numb body waking up as his wings tried to move as fast as they were capable of. He crashed against ice and his wings gave up a couple of times, but that didn't stop him. The light, the warmth, he wanted it, he just needed to see it.

No matter how fast Alfred flew, or ran. He was never able to reach the light and then it vanished from his sight. He walked and walked, trying to find any signs of the bright sphere of light but he couldn't find anything. It was gone. It had vanished from his sight just as quick as it had appeared. But he didn't stop walking, not for a second. It was a drive he couldn't explain. It was in him to find it.

The demon moved through the darkness in hell, watching as demons and hell spawns crawled through the shadows and tortured damned souls. He was ignored and he ignored them in return, nothing around him was worth his time. The never ending time that he was now using to search for what had woken him up.

Alfred reached the gates of hell, and the darkness then turned into dull colors. The colors of the human world, the place that he wasn't sure if he had seen before or not. Maybe he was walking home.

* * *

Alfred moved through the streets, his body going through the humans like a unreachable shadow. The darkness around him was invisible to the naked eye, hiding the dark smoke that seem to be clinging to his shape.

It was a crowded city. Cars were driving quickly and people ran to reach the end of the street to avoid getting run over. It was raining and the water was pouring down onto the world, splashing against the umbrellas that kept the humans safe from the water. All of them moved uncaring, seeing nothing but their destination or occupying their minds with their problems. No one looked at each other, no one stopped to talk. They moved like a river and kept the flow going.

But Alfred was not interested in this. No, he was able to see the light at the end of the street. It was so bright and beautiful. He moved faster, his body skipping through the shadows like a predator stalking his prey. It was then that he was able to reach it, to see the light that had woken him up.

It was an angel.

The angel was suspended in mid air, floating and almost looking like he was swimming through the air. The rain wasn't touching him, yet his hair was flowing like silk. Everything about him look soft and delicate, like brush strokes on a painting. It was just how unbelievable he looked. The angel was wearing a long, white robe that was also floating. It was a pale, pearl color and it was smooth and see through. The ends looked like the smoke from incense, he could even get an intoxicating aroma the closer the moved towards the angel. The angel was foggy and bright, making his figure surrealistic and fragile. He was swimming through the air as graceful as a mermaid would in water.

He was guarding a child, a small kid that was sitting on the steps of a building with his hood on and tiny umbrella keeping him from the rain. The kid was shivering in cold and all that the angel could do was to wrap his figure around it. He was talking to the child. Alfred could hear the whispers. Angels spoke in such a strange language, and demons were unable to understand them, yet Alfred knew what he was telling the child.

He knew it and he wasn't sure why.

The guardian angel spoke quietly and softly, in that unknown language that the kid seemed to be able to understand. The voice was mythical and soft, in a way one could not describe, especially not a demon. Alfred kept staring, watching as the humans kept walking through, ignoring the child and the angel. The rain kept pouring down and for that moment, time seem to stop.

The demon couldn't turn his eyes away from the angel, the bright light that was surrounding him. He had seen that light before, it was the light that woke him up from his slumber, the light that had been able to shatter the ice around him and allowed him to roam hell and earth again.

It could have been destiny. Yes, he was destined to meet this person, this beautiful angel. He took a step forward and time once again moved around him. The closer he got to the angel, the brighter the light seem to get, until it was blinding. Alfred stared down at his body, and noticed how his skin was slowly peeling off, just to quickly be replaced by new one. The angel was trying to push him away, but he didn't stop moving.

Until the angel turned his gaze towards him. A pair of bright green eyes stared at him, but only for a second. The green orbs turned black and seem to consumed the angel's eyeballs. The holy being screamed and it echoed around the demon, like the loud cries of a siren. Alfred even felt the earth underneath him tremble and the angel took a difference appearance. He was pure light, foggy and smokey. The pair of dark eyes were still staring at the mouth was still open, screaming and hurting the demon to get him to run away.

Alfred stood there, paralyzed. He could feel his ears bleeding and black blood was slowly crawling from within. He felt his knees growing weaker as the angel took a more alien shape. He was hugging the child, protecting him from Alfred.

A guardian angel. That's what this angel was.

The demon pulled back, hiding within his own shadow before disappearing. He couldn't be near the angel for too long, it was painful for his form. He could feel his body being drained and killed slowly. He crawled back to hell, the skin on his body slowly repairing itself as he stared down at the snow underneath him. He was panting and his wings were stretching out, showing the horrible wounds that had been made.

Alfred found this ironic, laughable and just insulting. When he saw the light the first time, he thought it had been a demon but now that he thought about it, that actually didn't make sense. Yet, why, why did it have to be an angel?

It wasn't enough that he had become a demon, it wasn't enough that he had slept for years to no end in a timeless hell. No, he had to be attracted to the only thing that he couldn't even touch. An angel.

The demon should had given up then. It was the smart thing to do. He should have given up on his quest. It was finished, he found the source of the light. He knew what it was now, but giving up wasn't so easy. Every time he closed his eyes he could see it, he could feel it. The warmth it had brought, and the beautiful green eyes. They had been so bright. The angel was the spitting image of what something holy and untouchable should be. No wonder demons loved feeding off of them.

Alfred kept staring at the snow, not moving from the spot he was standing on. He could give up now...he could. He thought about his thoroughly, but then he found himself back on earth, flying through the crowd until he was able to see the same angel once again. He watched from far and never looked away, not even once.

The angel was always protecting children. No one else. It was his job to protect children, but the children mattered little to nothing to Alfred. He truly did not care about them, their souls were rich and truly filling but that was not what he was after. But the angel would protect so many, it almost angered Alfred, maybe it was jealousy. No matter what time it was, no matter which year it was, he was always protecting children. Sometimes he would find the angel far in the past, and sometimes gone in the future, but every single time, a child was next to him and the angel was guiding him, protecting him from everything he could. Alfred was truly tired of them, even the children that looked like would be sinful delicious to eat, like the child the angel was guiding right now. It was the same kid that had been sitting on the stairs during the rainy day and all that Alfred was able to make out were a pair of blue eyes and blond hair.

The demon could have sworn he saw a shadow moving around as well, slowly slithering around and skipping through the darkness. It reminded Alfred of the shadow that he had been able to see before, when he was frozen and just by luck, sometimes he was able to see the same red hue. Maybe he was wrong, maybe it was just another demon that was trying to feast on humans, but he couldn't bring himself to care. The demon never came near his angel, but he did get near the children, whenever the angel wasn't around, or whenever the angel was trying to guide another child. The demon was there, the foggy figure would reach and gently caress the children, whispering words to their ears.

Alfred would watch with boredom, knowing what would happen soon enough. The children would soon enough start listening to the demon more than the angel, it always went that way. After all, demons knew how to manipulate humans in every shape or form, while angels could only attempt to understand them and guide them. They did not force your hand into doing what they wished for you to do, they could only push you and attempt to guide you in the right direction...how very sad and pathetic, they wasted so much time and they didn't even have power over the parasites that lived on earth.

The demon that was fighting against his little angel was good too. He was quick and knew when to act. He would hide in shadows, never leaving the spot, knowing that the angel soon enough the angel was going to leave his guard down...and so he waited, sometimes he waited for weeks but he knew exactly when to act.

How evil. Stealing children from the angel was just so awful.

It was one night when things went too far. Arthur was taking care of that one kid again, the boy was running late home and Arthur was hurrying him home. Keeping his path clear and saving him from any harm that could come from a child running wildly. Alfred surely hoped that the kid would get run over but of course that never happened, not with the angel.

The demon was curious though, the two of them looked worried and somewhat afraid. He flew above the two, lazily moving as a small trail of smoke was left behind him. The child ran home and quickly closed the door behind him. The angel slipped through and the demon quickly followed. The house was...dirty to say the least. It look unkempt and dangerous. There was trash on the floor and the kitchen was crowded with old food.

Alfred looked away from the filthy kitchen when he heard the kid screaming. He quickly flew into the living room and clung to the ceiling, watching as the kid crawled on the floor and attempted to stand up. There was a man standing there, he looked tired, drunk and angry. He was screaming at the kid, yelling out curses while waiving his arms in the air angrily. He grabbed the child by the back of his shirt, easily picking him up. He threw him across the room, and moved towards him. Anger and hatred pouring out of his body as he took each step.

The angel was floating worriedly, moving around the child as if he could help. He was trying to touch him, and hold him but each time his hands and body would merely go through the child. The adult on the other hand, his blows would touch and dangerously harm the kid.

It was then that Alfred saw it. It was the same shadow from before, it was crawling out from with in the man's shadow, a twisted sharp grin spreading across his lips. The dark figured crawled across the room, his body swimming in the air like the angel would, except he was hiding behind the man. Holding onto his arms and speaking to him. His voice was poisonous and high pitched, It was like sharp nails running through a chalkboard. He was laughing, the dark laugh filling the room and only Alfred was able to hear it.

The demon was heartlessly manipulating the human into harming the child. Once more Alfred saw that hint of red again, a crimson red that could easily mirror the blood humans spilled. The dark figured slowly vanished back into the shadows, and Alfred kept staring, watching as the crooked smile twisted with a pair of sadistic eyes that were wide and filled with glee...poisonous green.

The child was beaten near death, his arm was twisted in an odd angle and even his legs had horrible bruises. He was crying but unable to move from the pain. He could hear the child whimpering and sobbing. Tears flowing down his round face. The demon slowly lowered himself, and stared down at the broken glasses that had fallen when the child got hit on the face. He stood there, not doing anything, his icy blue eyes taking in the scene in front of him.

The angel, his light, it was dull now. For the first time ever since Alfred first saw him, the angel was touching the ground. He was curling up next to the child, gently trying to stroke his cheek as he cried with him. He kept caressing the child, his wings weakly twitching while his robe took a solid color for the first time. The angel's hair and form slowly became more visible, his whole form resembling that of a human. The bright light was gone, and it just looked like a human, silently crying next to the child.

Alfred shook his head, angered by this. He stared, eyes going wide as he saw shadows crawling across the room. Demons, their hands were stretching out while their long fingers clawed at the floor, trying to reach for the angel. They were going to eat him up, swallow him whole now that he was weak. The demons laugh filled the room again, and it echoed coldly against the walls. One of the demons reached for the angel's wings and as soon it came in contact with it. He shattered into pieces. The holy being murdering anything around him...but there were so many, the whole room was in darkness now.

Before the demon could think about it, he reached out for the angel. He felt his hand shattering into thousand of pieces as he touched the angel's shoulder. Alfred screamed in pain, his eyes widening as black blood sprung out of the wound, but he wasn't done. He kept moving closer, the shattered arm slowly crawling back to life, the bone first, and with a loud scream the demon was able to hold onto the angel's shoulder. He felt his face burning and the rest of his body, skin was once again peeling off as he reached for the other, his bones were breaking but he moved closer and closer until both of his arms were holding onto the angel. He flew out of the house then, holding onto the other until the two of them were far away from the darkness.

Alfred felt his whole body screaming in pain, the longer the held onto the angel, the bigger his wounds got. He finally screamed in horrendous pain as he dropped the other on top of a building, his body soon landing next to the other. He was panting loudly, black blood scrawling out from different holes in his body. He spat out blood and slowly got on all fours, watching as more of it poured out of his body like water. He glanced at the angel then, who was looking at him. He was laying down there, tears still in his eyes. The angel was just watching, probably not understanding what had happened...a demon had just saved him.

"I take care of him every day."

The voice echoed in Alfred's head, it was faint and seem to switch from quiet to loud as the other spoke.

"I take care of children every day. They are the future, they were the past and they are the present. It is the only time when I can truly believe humans are innocent and beautiful..."

"But...why do they hurt them so much. Every day, I am unable to do anything to help them. All I can do is guide them, but no matter how much I try, no matter how much I wish to lead them...they soon stop following. Then, they become like that man. So hideous, so disgusting."

Alfred held onto his ears, trying to block the voice when it grew so loud that it seem to be making his ears bleed.

"I can't watch, I can't do it anymore. It breaks me, it poisons me. How many more would I have to watch over, before I die from the inside out."

The demon slowly got to his feet, he was panting loudly and holding onto the wound on his chest. He kept staring at the angel and then the holy being stood up as well. He walked towards him, his light as bright as before but it wasn't harming him anymore. It felt hot but it wasn't hurting the demon any longer.

"You, creatures like you are the main cause of this. Yet...you saved me." The angel sounded suspicious, his voice was cracking a bit in doubt and then he pulled away. "...I suggest you don't try doing it again. Nothing would come from a demon saving an angel, you'll only get your kind to hate you."

Alfred heard himself chuckling, his wounds were slowly healing, making him gain strength as the angel slowly flew again.

It wasn't like his existence at the moment had any meaning.

The moment he thought that, a demon appeared in front of him. It was the same dark figure that had manipulated the human earlier. His shape was still hardly visible, all but the sharp teeth that were so long it looked like the mouth of a wolf. The demon screamed, piercing the sky before moving towards Alfred. The black haired demon didn't move from his spot, and just pondered, why the angel wasn't able to see this demon. it was never visible for the holy being.

The demon got closer, and like a hungry animal he circled around him, his sharp fangs taking the shape of a grin before he reached over to touch him. Before the demon could even reach him, he was attacked, but Alfred wasn't able to see by what. The slight hue of red was dragged around and then pulled into the darkness, a small scream filled with pain was heard before the demon disappeared.

Alfred was unable to find the little angel for a while. The bright light that was usually so visible to him was fading. He looked through time, through the planet and on the usual spots where he could see the angel but, he wasn't able to see him. It was like this for days, maybe months or years. Who knew, they were not bound by time at all, it didn't matter how much it would go on, for them, it was always the same.

The demon flew through the night sky, his body moving with the wind until his eyes were finally able to see the light he had been searching for. It was faded and blinking, almost like if it was slowly being consumed. The demon flew downhill, and quickly landed. He stared at the scene in front of him, his eyes widening at what was happening.

The child from before was being roughly abused again, but this time in the open. The same man was beating him in the middle of a park, yanking on his hair and roughly twisting on his already broken arm. The child was crying, but no one was helping. He saw a couple walking by, but they ignored the cries for help.

The angel was standing there, staring at what was happening with anger visible in his eyes. He was shaking, the light around him bright and then dark. Almost like a firefly that was about to die. The angle moved towards the child, his hand gently resting on the bloody forehead. He was crying, his silver tears dripping onto the ground.

The demon saw it then, the face of someone that had lost all hope. The angel was smiling sadly, still crying and looking so serene and calm. He watched as the man chased the kid when the child tried to run. He follow quietly, floating through the sky until the man was able to hold onto the child again. He smacked him backwards and the kid fell down, crying and sobbing for help.

The angel slowly moved towards the man, and then he gently touched him. The sad smile still on his face, until his lips twisted into a horrible scream. A scream that made Alfred's body freeze. He heard that scream before, he did, it wasn't the same one as before, this one sounded dark and evil.

The demon eyes widened as the angel stepped back and then looked towards the street, without even a hint of regret, he twisted his arm, making one of the driving cars flip over before rolling towards the man. Blood was spilled everywhere. Alfred stared with wide eyes as the man was torn into pieces by the car. The man's insides went flying everywhere and blood splashed the child until he was coated on it. The child screamed and the angel's light faded.

The angel was falling through the earth then, like if he had just jumped off of a cliff. The demon quickly reacted and flew towards him. He watched as the angel descended into darkness and slowly reached for him, this time the other was not harming him. The demon held tightly onto the angel's hand, before turning and holding him tight.

The angel was crying and Alfred watched as the smooth and healthy looking skin turned into a pale, unhealthy color. It was so pale it was almost as white as snow. The golden locks slowly faded, and it was like blood was slowly coating them. The blond hair turn a crimson red, like the blood spilled by humans. The beautiful green eyes, turned darker and poisonous, even thought they were still innocent and filled with sadness.

Alfred closed his eyes as the other screamed in pain, his wings were slowly turning into ashes. Falling apart and leaving a trail of dust behind. The bones were now showing, It was then that the angel glowed so brightly, the last bit of holiness in him burnt out, slipping out of his body as they fell through the underworld. The wing bones cracked and dark matter crawled out, it poured down, and gave birth to a new pair of wings. A pair of dark wings, they looked almost like cloth, a silky piece of cloth that seem to fade away.

The demon stared at the newborn in front of him. He watched as the new demon cried and held onto him, clinging to anything in the unknown world that he belonged to now. A little fallen angel, an angel that had been punished for punishing someone himself. Spilling the blood of a human and frightening a child. It was so unfair, the demon thought, it was so unfair for the little angel. He only wanted to protect that which was precious to him and in return, he had been punished in such a horrible way.

Alfred held tightly onto the demon, holding him tight as they kept falling through the underworld. As they fell, as he held onto the bright light in his arms, he was able to finally see everything around him. This which he was holding, was the light that woke him up, as it was falling. He looked to his right and saw himself frozen, like he had been so long ago. He was unable to move, until he saw the falling light that he was holding onto now. Everything was making sense to him.

He chuckled bitterly and slowly turned his head to the left, knowing already what he was going to see next. He watched in sadness, as Arthur, the newborn demon, fed off of the sadness and pain in children. He stared as he influenced adults, as he brought pain upon them and his once innocent eyes were filled with darkness and sadism. And he was there, next to him, holding onto his hand the whole time he made those men abuse the children that...he was also taking care of but was unable to see. But Alfred could. He knew what this was doing to the angel and he was feeding off of his sadness and pain, knowing that this would cause him to fall...to break apart and be in his arms like he was now, but Arthur, he was far too gone to realize this.

Alfred kept watching, seeing himself on the rooftop again where he had been wounded. The red-headed demon had been trying to reach him, looking at him in sadness for calling himself worthless. He had tried to touch him, to make him feel better, but Alfred saw himself pulling him away and dragging him back to hell, keeping him from making him realize what happened and who he was.

In the end, he was the most evil of the two.

The demon chuckled and held onto the angel even tighter, he watched as he woke up from his frozen dream, and then watched as the red-haired demon hugged him and kissed him. His past and his future, and then he was here, in the present. It was funny how when you live a timeless existence, you can be the one to influence everything in your life.

But this was the present, he could make everything change. Everything was on his shoulders now. He could let go of the fallen angel, he could let the darkness swallow him up and allow him to live on his own, a different life and probably change his horrible fate. He could do it.

Alfred gently ran his fingers over the soft, pale face. He stared at the new demon in front of him and then gently kiss his head before holding tightly onto him, his wings wrapping around the two as darkness fell upon them.

The demon, made the choice that was obvious to him. After all, he was not an angel, self-sacrifice was not for him.

Time after time, he was going to be woken up by the angel and watched as he himself dragged himself to hell and like always, Alfred was going to be there. To catch him as he fell and make him his own.

The light had been extinguished.

* * *

Reviews amuse me


End file.
